Hollywood Arts Meets The House Of Night
by Azkadellio
Summary: While visiting Tulsa with their classmates, Tori and her friends meet Zoey Redbird and some of her friends at the Tulsa House of Night. Might be turned into a multi-chap. Might not. Character lists are not pairings, though Jori if turned into a multi-chap. T for language.


**Happy early 22nd birthday to Victoria Justice. I was going to upload this tomorrow, but I don't know if I'll be able to get on, so I'm uploading today.  
**

**This is a one-shot I came up with after reading '_Redeemed_', the final book of the '_House Of Night_' book series. I thought it was interesting that they mention in the book that you can't tell a cat to do something if it doesn't want to, and Cat from '_VicTORious_' barking like a dog in '_The Worst Couple_'. Because of that, I came up with this one-shot. Hopefully it's humorous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_', '_The House Of Night_' series, or their characters.**

**In this, the Hollywood Arts gang go to Tulsa, Oklahoma for a trip with Sikowitz, and Lane. There, they meet the Tulsa House Of Night's Nerd Herd. Those who read the books will recognize the name of the Nerd Herd. This takes place after the ending of both 'The House Of Night' and '_VicTORious_'. At the end of 'Redeemed', the Nerd Herd went their separate ways to help other House of Night's after becoming the first North American Vampyre High Council after freeing Aurox's spirit. This takes place after they came back to Tulsa to be faculty of the Tulsa House of Night.**

**No POV**

"I hope they let us see them feed." Jade says as Sikowitz drives towards the Tulsa House of Night, Lane in the passenger seat of the van they rented.

"I don't wanna see them feed." Cat says from the spot behind Sikowitz, Tori beside her and Jade beside her, fear in her voice.

"They don't feed the way Jade would like to think." Tori says, comforting the fearful redhead. "And stop saying stuff like that." She tells the Goth, slapping her arm.

"They do drink blood." Robbie says from the spot behind Tori, his eyes on Cat. "But they don't feed straight from the neck. The get blood from hospitals and blood banks and sip it in their drinks."

"I hope they're hot." Rex says from Robbie's lap, grunting in pain when Trina, two spots away, slaps him.

"Rex!" Robbie cries when Rex falls over, landing on the floor.

"I hate that puppet." Trina says, glaring at Robbie as he picks up Rex.

"Anyway." Andre says from Robbie's side, behind Cat. "Why do we have to go their at night, anyway?" He asks, looking at his friends.

"Because they sleep during the day." Beck says from between Robbie and Trina. "Erik, someone who used to be a student here, told me about it while we were at an acting thing a while ago." He explains, staring at his ex-girlfriend in front of him.

"You became friends with a vampyre? Did he feed from you?" Jade asks, showing more interest in the vampyre feeding than anything else.

"Yes, we became friends. And no, he didn't feed from me." Beck says, rolling his eyes.

"What is it with you and watching them feed?" Sikowitz asks from the driver's seat, staring at Jade through the rear view mirror.

"I'm Jade." "She's Jade." Jade and Tori says, staring at him before looking at each other for speaking at the same time.

"They got a point." Lane says with a small laugh.

A few minutes later, about an hour before the classes start, based on what Sikowtiz was told by their High Priestess Zoey, Sikowitz parks the van at the parking lot and the nine leave the van.

"I like it." Jade says in appreciation at the building that is the House of Night.

"Z, where the hell are you?" A blonde says, walking around the van on her cell phone.

"Oh, who's the cute blonde?" Rex says, a perverted laugh escaping his mouth.

"Excuse me?" The blonde says, glaring at Robbie. "They kids from L.A. are here." She says, watching the students. "No, I will not escort them in." She says into the phone, looking over them. "Fine, send out the Country bumpkin." She says, hanging up.

"Country bumpkin?" Jade asks, staring at the blonde.

"Who the hell are you?" The blonde asks, staring at Jade.

"I'm Tori." Tori starts, holding her hand out for a shake, pulling it back when the blonde looks at her hand with a raised eyebrow. "This is Cat, Jade, Andre, Robbie, Beck, my sister Trina, our teacher Sikowitz, and our guidance counselor Lane." She says, pointing out everyone.

"Forgetting someone?" Rex says with an irritated voice.

"And that's Rex." Tori says, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Aphrodite." The blonde, Aphrodite, says with a deadpan.

"Aphrodite!" They hear a girl with the expected Okie accent say from the doorway.

"Over here." Aphrodite says, loud enough to be heard. "I sense some bad blood between some of you." She tells the Hollywood Arts gang.

"What are you, psychic?" Jade asks with a scoff.

"No. My Goddess gifted me with Sight." Aphrodite says, staring at Jade.

"But you don't have the pretty Vampyre thingys." Cat says, pointing at Aphrodite's face.

"Long story. I was a Vampyre, I'm human now. I still have my gift." Aphrodite says, sighing. "Bumpkin, these are the Hollywood Arts kids. I'm gonna find Damien." She says, walking away.

"He's in the dining hall with Zoey and the others." The curly haird blonde, Bumpkin as Aphrodite called her, calls out. "Hi, I'm Stevie Rae." She says to the Hollywood Arts kids, holding her hand out.

After quick introductions, Stevie Rae leads them inside. "Don't mind all the cat's. Most of them act like this is their home." Stevie Rae says as she leads them inside.

"That one's pretty." Cat says, going to play with one of them.

"Why is there a dog if you guys love cats?" Jade asks when she sees a Golden Retriever.

"Oh, that's Cammy." Stevie Rae tells Cat. "And that's Duchess. She's part of the group." She says to Jade, not clarifying.

"You didn't answer my question." Jade says, getting irritated.

"We're guests. Shut up." Tori says, elbowing Jade.

"Touch me again Vega, and I'll bleed you in front of the Vamps." Jade says as they're led in.

"Stevie Rae, can you..." They hear from beside them. Turning around, they see a girl with straight black hair, the Vampyre filled in crescent moon, and intricate swirls over her face, neck, shoulders, and arms. "Oh, hi." She says to the students.

"Damn. You good looking." Rex tells her.

"That's it." Jade says, grabbing Rex and throwing him out the doors, closing the door after her. "How come you have more tattoos than the others, and why are hers red?" She asks as if she didn't just throw Rex out.

"Will you ever shut up?" Tori asks, rolling her eyes. "I am so sorry about her." She tells the two Vampyres in front of her.

"Don't worry about it. Aphrodite's the same." The dark haired girl in front of them says. "I'm Zoey Redbird, the High Priestess here." She says, shaking Tori's hand.

"How do you guys feed?" Jade asks, staring at Zoey.

"Jade!" Tori says, slapping Jade's arm again.

"They rip out the throats of bitchy Goth's." Aphrodite says, walking up to them with a big male Vampyre behind her.

"Oh, Jadey?" Cat says with a pout.

"We don't rip out people's throats." Zoey says. "Aphrodite, be nice." She tells the blonde.

"I'm gonna get some wine." Aphrodite says, walking away.

"Keep her in line, please, Darius." Zoey tells the big guy with Aphrodite.

"I will try, Priestess." Darius says with a laugh.

"Can I play with the kitties?" Cat asks, raising her hand like she's in class.

"Be careful. That big one over their bites." Zoey says, pointing out a large Cat being held by a good looking guy with a bow on his back.

"Is that a bow?" Beck asks, staring at the weapon.

"Yeah." Zoey says simply, like it's no big deal, as Cat walks over and starts playing with Cammy and Duchess.

"Hee hee. That tickles." Cat says, laughing out loud, when some of the cat's walk up to her and stark crawling over her, Duchess licking her face.

"Cat, quiet." Jade orders with a glare at the redhead.

"Wow." Zoey says, staring at Jade as Tori hits the Goth's arm again. "And I thought cat's didn't listen to orders." She says as Cat shuts her mouth, but doesn't stop playing with the cats and dog.

"Are you two a couple?" A new voice, this one of a male Vampyre around Zoey's and Stevie Rae's age, as he looks at Tori and Jade. "My gaydar is going haywire with you two." He says with a Cat-like bounce.

"I'm not gay." Tori and Jade says, Tori with a blush and Jade with a scowl.

"Sure, and I'm straight." The guy says, making himself and the two other Vampyre's laugh.

"How is that funny?" Tori asks, staring at the Vampyres.

"She's Queen Damien, that's how." Aphrodite says, returning. "Why is she sitting like a statue while that cat's and Duchess crawl on her?" She asks, staring at Cat.

"Don't ask." Jade says, waving her hand dismissively. "'Queen' Damien?" She asks with her pierced eyebrow raised.

"He's happily gay." Zoey says, cutting off what Aphrodite was going to say.

"Ha. That's funny." Tori says, laughing a bit. "What?" She says when everyone, her friends and the Vampyres, stare at her.

"What's funny?" Trina asks her sister, staring at her.

"Happily gay. Gay can mean happy." Tori says, a small pout forming.

"Oh, God." Jade says, sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Goddess." Aphrodite says, sipping her wine. "Are you two fucking each other?" She asks Tori and Jade. "I sense some major sexual tension here."

"Jade's not gay." Beck says angrily, glaring at the blonde.

"Ex-boyfriend. Should have known." Aphrodite says, leaning up against Darius.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beck asks, advancing towards the blonde.

"Oh, this will be fun." Jade grins as the other's try to stop Beck.

"You will watch your step against The Goddess' Prophetess." Darius says, stepping in front of Beck, his tone dark.

"If you kill him, can I record it?" Jade asks, staring at Darius.

"Oh, Goddess." Tori sighs out.

**Odd way to end, I know. Sorry. I might make a second part of this, but doubtful. I only wrote this because of the idea of Cat doing as she's told in the House of Night. Kinda random an idea, but I kinda like it. Though I do have an idea to make this a multi-chap, if anyone's interested?  
**

**To anyone who might say I misspelled 'Vampyre', I spell it that way because that's how the authors of the books, P.C. and Kristen Cast, spell it, and I was keeping that going.**

**If I do make this a multi-chap, the pairings from '_The House Of Night_' will remain the same, plus Jori and some others. I was going over ideas with a fellow author on here who came up with an interesting idea, one I never considered before, but might try. Also, if this becomes a multi-chap, it'll end up being it's own fic. That way, I can change up how the Hollywood Arts gang meet the Vampyres.**

**Sorry if the House of Night characters are out of character. It's harder for me to keep someone in character when I know them by a book, not a show or movie.**

**Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
